When We Were Young
by Super-Dog11
Summary: Life when Max was little. Tiny Fax. How was life when Max lived with Jeb in their house? Read to find out!
1. Blankets

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, so I haven't given up on my latest story, Switched.**

**I got slapped in the face by this idea when Max was talking about when they were kids.**

**There's going to be Jeb in this and Fax too.**

**It's about how Max and the gang were kids.**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Btw, Max knows how to talk and so does the rest of the flock. Angel and Gazzy have a little trouble with their "R's" though.**

**

* * *

**

"Fang, did you take my blanket?!" I screeched, throwing open Fang's bedroom door.

He was curled up on his side, his thin arms around a polka dotted blanket.

"No!" Fang cried, hiding the blank behind his back.

"Give it!"I howled, flinging myself at him.

"Noooo!"

We crashed together and I rolled on top of him, sitting on his chest.

"Ha-Ha! Im better than you, Fang!" I grinned down at him.

"Get off! Get off!" Fang yowled, struggling under my weight.

"Max, what in the world are you doing?" Jeb asked as he walked in, his eyes going wide.

"I'm showing Fangy who's boss!" I puffed out my small chest, trying to show off my muscles.

"Is not!" Fang snapped.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is no--"

"Okay, okay, breakfast is ready," Jeb muttered, rubbing his eyes.

We stormed out of Fang's bedroom.

I sat as far away from Fang as I could, ignoring him when he asked to pass the syrup.

"_Max,_" Jeb growled, his eyes behind his glasses flashing.

I ignored the meanie too.

Then, the rest of the meal was spent in silence.

* * *

I sat on the swing in the backyard, going back and forth.

I slowed down till I was barely swinging and stared down at the ground.

"Max?" Fang was standing beside me, his eyes casted downward.

"Yes?" I answered, gazing at my shoes.

"I'm.. sorry for taking your blankey," He mumbled, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

"Well, Im sorry for attacking you like that." I murmured, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

And, then, to my surprise, he held out his arms for a hug. I stood up and threw my arms around him.

We held each other for a long moment befor letting go.

"Come on! Let's go look for some birds!" Fang said excitedly as we ran up the hill, hand in hand.

"Okay!" I giggled, squeasing his hand slightly.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review Please!**


	2. Sandcastles and Promises

**Chapter 2**

**Okay, I know I have another story on, actually, two stories going on, but I decided to make another one.**

**This idea has been nagging forever, so I decided it's to realse it.**

**Tiny Fax.**

**Enjoy xD**

* * *

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,J,K,L,M,O,P,Q,R,S,T,U,V," I said proudly, my chin tilted up.

Jeb sighed. "You forgot N."

I blinked.

"Nu-uh! N went on a trip!" I snapped, frowning at his scowling expression.

"Maax, let's go play!" Iggy called, saving me from a deadly lecture.

Before Jeb could say the dreaded N word, I raced outside slapping a grin on my face.

Fang was sitting in the sandbox, attempting to a build sand castle.

I bounced over to him. I plopped myself over to him and watched him work.

He turned and looked at me.

"I like your sandcastle," I flashed a grin at him.

His cheeks flushed a light pink and he ducked his head.

"Aww, Fangy's blushin'!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

He went stiff and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey Maxie?" He muttered, his eyes looking everywhere but me.

"Hmm?" I responded, staring at a bug crawling across my knee.

"I wanna be silent," He blurted out.

"Huh?" I looked up in surprise.

"Well, I was watchin' Tv, on a channel I wasn't supposed to be on, and I watched this movie about a guy being dark and dangerous. Everyone was afraid of him except a girl. I wanna grow up to be that tough guy so I can protect you no matter what. But, you have to promise me that you'll never be afraid of me."

I stared at him.

He sighed and dropped his arms from around me.

I sat forward and pecked his cheek.

"I promise Fangy."

* * *

**Whoa. Short Chappy. I know. I coming up with more, just hang tight!**

**Review Please**


	3. A Dress and a Tuxedo

**Chapter 3 :o**

**Im starting to dream about little Maxie. Im not kiddin'. This dream happened last night and I just couldn't wait to type it down**

**Here it is. :)**

* * *

"Gaz, stop stepping on my dress!" I hissed at him from behind my oversized veil.

Iggy had gotten the idea to make Fang and I a married couple. He had strung up Christmas lights and was attempting to play "Here Comes The Bride" but it kept coming out as "Yankee Doodle".

Fang was standing at the end of the hall, his hands clapsed in front of him. A huge tuxedo hung off his shoulders and scraped the floor. We had to tie a rope around his waist and ankles to keep the pants up. His hair was brushed to one side and he held him self with pride.

I stepped up onto the toybox to get eye-to-eye with Fang.

"Maximum Ride, do you take this wonderful man to be your honorly husband?" Iggy asked, waving his oversized black sleeve around the place.

"Sure," I said, shrugging, causing the dress to slip a little.

"Fang Something-Something, do you take this absolutely horrible young woman to be your bride?" Iggy smirked, his black sleeve blocking one of my blows.

"Yeah-Yeah," Fang grunted, getting used to his "Tough Act"

"Then, with the absolutely none power that is invested in me and probably will never be there, you can kiss the bride."

We leaned forward and pecked each other.

"Hurrah!" Gazzy crowed, tossing handfuls of Cheerios into the air.

We strode down the hall, inbetween the rows stuffed animals in plastic seats, hand in hand.

Why couldn't this be real?

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! It's short. But, short and cute right? Trust me there are going to be _alot_ of chapters in this story.**

**Review!**


	4. Cheerios And a Pedifile, Oh My oo

**Chapter 4**

**Okay, People, if you have any questions or suggestions, or even ideas for a story, I will answer, I will do it, and I will put it in my stories.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Max? Where's all the Cheerio's?" Jeb called from the kitchen.

"We used them to get married," I called back, never taking my eyes off of the picture I was coloring.

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Jeb strode in. "Excuse me?"

"We used 'em all to get Fang and me married," I muttered, getting annoyed that I had repeat myself.

"Max..." Jeb crouched down beside me, "Do you have a crush on Fang?"

I blinked. "I would never crush Fangy. I love him lots!" I held out my arms to show how much. (**Some recalling from Book Four, Huh?)**

"Yes, that's what I was.. asking." Jeb reached out and storked my hair.

I smiled at him and went back to coloring.

Jeb opened up his mouth to talk some more, but Fang barged in and threw his arms around me. "Hiya, Maxie--I meen, 'Sup Max?" He glared at Jeb over my head.

Jeb smiled at him and got up, popped his back, and left the room.

"Good. I saved you from the Evil Pedifile." Fang announced, his hand running through my hair.

"Jeb is not a Pedi--Pedi--" I attempted at saying the word.

"Pedifile?" Fang rolled his eyes.

I nodded.

He sighed. "Let's go play!"

"Mk"

* * *

**o.o Wow. Uhh This Was Really, Really Short. I Meen Really. Serisously.**

**But, If You Have A-N-Y Ideas, Review and I'll Make Your dreams**

**Come True :D**

**Sam: Fairy GodFather ;o**

**Me (Jesse): You Wish, You Lesbian **

**I LOVE YOU JACE :D**


	5. Karaoke and Tears

**Thank-You, maispecialk :D**

**I loved your idea so, Imma gonna write 'bout it :D**

**Well, It was almost done, then I hit a button, and it got erased ;o**

**So this is not the original story, For I had to re-type it, but oh well :D**

**Here it Goes ........ Again .....**

* * *

_"Don't Go Breaking Up My Heart!" _I wailed into the play microphone, my eyes plastered to the TV.

_"I Won't Go Breaking Your Heart!" _Fang crowed back, his eyes squiunched up in concentration.

We finished the song, laughing.

I whirled around to the stack of stuffed animals. I bowed to them with a flourish.

Fang followed my example.

"Ha-Ha, you guys suck!" Iggy howled, his head thrown back.

Gazzy was rolling around on the ground, laughing his kidney.

No need to laugh it out, I was gonna _rip _it out.

I started forward, anger curled my hands into deadly fists.

"Dude, It wasn't me! Her horrible voice was covering mine up!" Fang protested, hurt in his eyes.

I stopped dead. I turned around slowly, my eyes going wide with shock.

"You bet, Fang!" Iggy giggled.

Tears welled up and spilled down my cheeks. Fang stared at me in horror.

"M-Max .. !" He reached out towards me.

I stumbled back, shook my head, and barged through the front door.

That Liar. He told my I had the voice of an Angel!

I flew off as far as I could to the far-off mountains, ignoring the calls of Fang.

* * *

**Reeeevieeeewwww!!!!!**


End file.
